


of rains and sunshines

by subtlesuccession



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlesuccession/pseuds/subtlesuccession
Summary: She wants to get near it.Not near the rain, no.She wants to get near the blue misty glass.To touch it, press her cheek against it, feel her back against the cold. And maybe, if the storm gets fierce enough, to feel the cold pierce through her skin and fight with the fire inside her body that’s been living in the middle of her chest for two-going-on-three days now.She feels like she’s going to combust.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	of rains and sunshines

**Author's Note:**

> got to finish another one of my early 2019 drafts yay :) adjusted some details to fit a recent moment with the pinks haha so sorry for any errors but i hope you all like it! i would love to hear your thoughts about anyone or anything in the fic so please comment if you have time <3

She doesn’t think it matters when the sun shines a certain way when it rains. She doesn’t feel the sunlight anyway. It’s dusk. All she thinks that matters in that moment, as she sits there leaning against the wall wrapped up in her week old blanket in the middle of her seven pillows facing her room window, is how violent the raindrops are hitting the thick glass and walls of their dorm building.

She wants to get near it.

Not near the rain, no.

She wants to get near the blue misty glass.

To touch it, press her cheek against it, feel her back against the cold. And maybe, if the storm gets fierce enough, to feel the cold pierce through her skin and fight with the fire inside her body that’s been living in the middle of her chest for two-going-on-three days now.

She feels like she’s going to combust.

But then again she’s probably being a tad dramatic. That and maybe slightly delusional. She knows she should have eaten something yesterday. Now the consequence is making her feel drugged and high without having taken any actual medication, making her imagine somewhat morbid visions she usually only dreams about.

She was close to flopping her aching body sideways when her door opens with a soft click, so soft even her protective Kuma didn’t jump up to bark.

An arm covered in cream wool jumper sticks out from behind the door and it doesn’t take even two seconds for her brain to register who it is. Especially because the hand is holding out a takeout bag of Singdangdong Tteokbokki Town and, well, the wrist is sporting a big yellow scrunchie Jennie herself bought when she went to Paris.

“If that’s not what I think it is, then you’re not welcome here.”

Kuma excitedly looks up at her with his tail wagging. She kind of hates that her stupid grin could be heard from her supposed threatening voice. _Traitor._

The visitor’s arm pulls back and after a few seconds sticks back inside--now holding a tied up homemade lunchbox, the cloth translucent enough for Jennie to see that there’s a big bowl of liquid inside, which made her gasp so loud that Kuma jumps.

_“TOM KA GAI???!”_

And after a soft “ _neee”_ comes from behind the door, the baby squeals and munching noises that come from the girl in bed immediately gets followed by that tiny falsetto laugh unique to only one dark ash blonde girl who peeks in grinning.

“Delivery for one Miss Kim Jennie?”

The deep goofy voice only makes the big baby giggle and reach out like a toddler doing those grabby hands and munching noises continuously. And Lisa, who looks freshly showered in her cozy wool jumper, tiptoes closer teasingly after she closes the door.

“Ngyam ngyam mm!”

Lisa grins wider and goes to the side of Jennie’s bed to get the pop-up breakfast table before scooting around the blankets and pillows. She settles to the right of what looks like a hungry ruffled little kitten waiting to be fed. An image that earns a tiny “ah kyeopta” from the blonde.

Lisa sets up the bed table in front of them but doesn’t move to take out the food soon. Jennie of course pouts. Lisa looks like she’s trying hard not to give in so she clears her throat.

“So this is why you didn’t want to stay?”, raising her eyebrows.

Jennie’s pout deepens, guilty.

“A _cough_?”

At this point, Jennie just bows her head to avoid eye contact, her fingers fidgeting with the fringes on her blanket. Lisa automatically reaches out and stops the fingers by twining them with hers while her other hand reaches up to tuck a stray strand of black hair behind her ear. She lets her fingers trace the pouty mandu cheek and tilts the older girl’s chin up.

“This is far from just a cough, J.”

“But your mom-“

“She’ll be back in two months.”

“Look, Lisa-ssi, I didn’t want to intrud-“

Lisa interrupts with a breathy chuckle, “ _Kim Jennie._ ”

The brunette presses her lips shut hearing her full name from the blonde. That tone is usually followed by a soft scolding or by the dancer’s firm words about getting enough rest or eating enough food or about taking her meds or about Jennie’s physical state especially when she’s feeling particularly stubbornly insecure or vulnerable about herself.

But instead, Lisa breaks into a shy grin.

“My mom… she-”

Jennie’s brows furrow at this sudden shy Lisa. She smiles soft, waiting for the younger girl to continue.

“Uh, well, she-“

The blonde shakes her head and starts over.

“You know my mom doesn’t mind, right? When you- I mean, it’s _my_ place. She’s just, y’know, visiting.”

The brunette blushes at this. Months have gone by and she still gets flustered over the fact that Lisa’s mom is this… accepting. Welcoming, even. Though she was never surprised. There’s obviously a reason why Lisa’s like this—like a lingering warm embrace after a particularly rough day at work.

“It’s just-“

“She even told me she wanted to teach you how to cook _tom ka gai._ ”

Jennie’s blush forgotten, her eyes go wide in disbelief as she grabs onto Lisa’s arm while Lisa becomes shy for the second time.

“Your mom said that?! Lisa-yah, did she really-”

“Point is, Miss Kim Jennie, you lied to me about why you didn't stay over, you lied to me about being sick.” Lisa’s not going to let this cute and excited little cat steer away the conversation from the important matter. Jennie opens her mouth for a second as if wanting to defend herself but she immediately shuts it and sighs.

And it’s like a magic trick, Lisa thinks, how Jennie looks up at her with those round feline eyes then tilts her head a little bit while her lips form a pout. Lisa didn’t expect the pouty girl to use her special trick this soon but she guesses that she is probably too hungry to be stubborn so Lisa braces herself.

“ _Meanheyo_ , Lisa-ssi,” the older girl mumbles, “I’m sorry.”

Lisa tries so hard to keep herself from breaking, her lips pressing together as to keep them from becoming a smile, but the Jennie Kim knows exactly how her baby voice affects the blonde and Lisa can see the infamous cat smirk starting to form. So they stare at each other like that, an unspoken game of who would crack first despite the prize of the winner being unknown, the important matter almost forgotten.

Lisa doesn’t know why she keeps playing this game with her when just one bat of her feline lashes and Lisa automatically wraps herself around Jennie’s fingers ready to do anything and everything for her.

“Aish, Jennie Kim,” is all she can mumble while blushing slightly when Jennie victoriously smirks.

Defeated and flustered, she starts putting out the cartons and bowls of a mix of Korean and Thai foods and the older girl turns back into a chomping toddler who grins her big adorable gummy smile when she sees that Lisa even brought the red and yellow Mickey Mouse shaped plates from her apartment. Lisa can’t help but giggle at the sight; she would buy all of Disneyland if she could if just a sight of a Disney character makes Jennie Kim smile like that.

And so Lisa keeps on setting Jennie’s bed table up because she can feel the impatience of the hungry girl beside her, but she’s interrupted by a tiny warm hand cupping her cheek, turning her head so she faces the brunette. She doesn’t even have time to let go of the empty food bags as she feels Jennie lean in, immediately feeling a soft familiar pair of lips press tenderly against hers, so soft and warm that Lisa has to close her eyes and hold her breath while she instinctively presses her own lips back tenderly.

It’s warm, Lisa thinks, very much warmer than usual. But dizzying all the same.

And it’s as if Jennie can read what’s on her mind because the brunette pulls back an inch or two and profusely apologizes, wiping her thumb softly on the plump lips she had just kissed. But the blonde lets go of the food bags in her hands to place her own hand comfortingly over Jennie’s.

“Hey, I don’t mind,” Lisa smiles sweetly, rubbing her thumb on the older girl’s cheek. “I took three Solar-C’s before coming here.”

And it shouldn’t be funny, really, because who talks about taking vitamins just after a kiss? But Jennie throws her head back laughing loud and carefree, nose scrunching, stomach empty but heart full, so full. 

“What? I’m serious, I did!”

Of course she did, Jennie thinks, and she laughs more and shakes her head amused before she leans in again, cupping Lisa’s jaw. This time, Lisa meets her halfway.

She feels Lisa’s hand slide from her cheek towards her nape and feels her hair gently getting tugged as she gets pulled in closer into a deeper, slower kiss--one that makes her breathless, one that makes her dizzy, one that makes her go mad, mad, crazy that she has to hold herself steady on Lisa’s broad wool-covered shoulders.

Jennie almost forgets her name and she doesn’t think it’s because of the fever.

She pulls back slightly out of breath, looking deep into Lisa’s stunning eyes trying to remember why she even kissed the blonde in the first place.

But at this point, all her mind could think of is warmth.

The different kinds of warmth, she thinks. The warmth of her sheets and the warmth of a soft pillow. There’s the warmth of bedtime tea and warmth of early morning hot choco. Of coffee on a chilly day, of soup during winter. Of her mom’s home cooked meals during weekends and holidays and just whenever.

And then there’s this.

And then there’s _her_.

The way Lisa’s thumb is caressing the spot under Jennie’s ear, the way her other hand is familiarly resting on Jennie’s knee, and the way she’s looking at Jennie right now with the utmost concern and care, her doe-like eyes boring deep into hers with a warmth that, unlike her fever, makes her feel like she’s going to explode into a million suns spreading into the expanse of the infinite universe.

Her affection, her tenderness. Her warmth.

Jennie just has to smile.

“You okay?”, she hears Lisa say.

And Jennie stares at her girlfriend’s face—the one she desperately wished she woke up to this morning after a sick restless night, the one that calms her and excites her and grounds her into this feeling of being home—and nods. Her girlfriend kisses her nose and boops it with her finger.

“Are you really? Please be honest.”

But before Jennie can even utter a single assuring word, her stomach grumbles loud. Lisa’s eyes grow big and she can’t help but press her lips together in a futile attempt to keep her laughter in when they see Kuma stand up in a lowkey attack mode. Jennie, on the other hand, sheepishly grins.

“Okay, I guess that’s honest enough”, Lisa chuckles and starts to unpack their food.

“Neee.”

Jennie reaches over by the far side of the bed and gets her laptop. Netflix during a storm while eating her favorites next to her favorite person seems to be the perfect way to indulge herself into feeling better. She hums and closes her eyes at the mixed smell of fried Korean street food and Thai soup and grabs the chopsticks that Lisa passes to her.

“Oh hey, does Rosie know you bought actual food? Because the way she was wailing earlier was…”

“Oh she was pestering me about going out actually.”

“That bad??”

“Mhm, had to swear to Euny’s spirit ‘cause she didn’t believe that I was going to come over and bring you soup.”

Jennie snorts at the image of their banter and Lisa laughs.

“Jisoonnie’s taking care of her now so we’re good—”

“Jisoonnie’s back?!”

“Yeah! You didn’t know—?“

“KIM JISOO-YA!!!”

Lisa clutches at her chest from the shock but she immediately laughs as Jennie’s door opens dramatically wide after a few seconds. Standing by the doorway is the mighty Kim Jisoo, hands on her hips, feet apart like a warrior, squinting at the two.

“WAE!!!”

“Yah Kim Jisoo, you’re home and you didn’t tell me??”

A concerned munching Rosie with a bowl on her hand peeks in, “What’s going on? Are you guys watching Mulan WITHOUT _ME??_ ”

And it starts—the loud laughing voices of four young women drowning the rain that strangely always follows them. The quiet miserable day Jennie Kim had had turned into a night full of laughter and banters and yelling (mostly Jisoo, she's very passionate about Fa Mulan and her destiny to destroy the patriarchy), off-key singing (mostly her girlfriend) and full on sobbing (mostly Chaeng, she insists Mulan’s journey reminds her of their training days to which her girlfriend replies “That’s not South Korea, Chong-ah”).

Jennie rolls her eyes and swats her girlfriend’s thigh, wordlessly scolding while Rosie roasts Lisa. She can feel Lisa’s giggle vibrating against her head that’s resting on the taller girl’s shoulder. It's the kind of Lisa laugh that comes from deep within her chest that the laughter spreads through Jennie's body and she couldn't help but laugh, too. Especially when Jisoo unnie yells at Lisa as well, demanding her to leave the dorm for being such a huge nuisance.

The three start their infamous chaotic bickering and everyone was so passionate and unnecessarily intense that even Kuma starts to bark in an adorable attempt to join the conversation. And Jennie, aside from having little to no energy to butt in, watches her three most favorite people and her most favorite nonpeople cook up a storm of senseless loud arguments from "Mulan shouldn't have gotten with Shang!" to "No, Kuma-ya, Secret Life of Pets is not on Netflix" to "Who picked Mulan anyway? Literally Frozen is THERE!"

The arguments are getting mad ridiculous and with the movie playing in the background without anyone watching, Jennie is about to yell that she's the one who picked Mulan for the sole reason that she wanted to sing Reflection while it's raining in Seoul and everyone better shut up because it's coming soon. But then they start to discuss when they should watch Frozen 2 and if Lisa should wear an Olaf onesie for their airport punishment tomorrow so Jennie just shakes her head with pure amusement, one that fills her chest with a warmth that doesn't make her go delusional but instead makes her completely content.

Jennie feels Lisa subconsciously pull her closer to her chest while Lisa lists every reason they should wear chick and bunny onesies instead (which Jisoo agrees to in half a second which Chaengie immediately laughs to saying “That is _so_ gonna be funny.”) and as she imagines their onesie-clad annoying butts at the airport, Jennie chuckles to herself and remembers.

She remembers that maybe it matters how the sun hits you when it rains.

It's how rainbows happen anyway.

And, well, rainbows are her favorite.


End file.
